Star Crossed
by SierraJE
Summary: Honoka realizes her feelings towards Tsubasa, but has trouble telling her fellow members of Muse.
1. An Unusual Encounter

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Love Live School Idol Project or any of its characters.

Honoka woke up in a daze; the thin rays of sunlight invading her pupils as she slowly pulled her eyes open. Suddenly she was aware of a beeping to her right. She looked over at her alarm clock, and then finally realized the time. She was late!

Honoka frantically jumped from her bed and into a cold shower. Quickly throwing on her school uniform, pulling her bangs into her traditional side ponytail, and brushing her teeth, Honoka ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. After gobbling down a quick slice of toast and a glass of juice, she grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door towards school.

On her way to Otonokizaka High, the second year quickly caught up with her friends Kotori and Umi. She greeted them both with a cheery smile as she skipped along the road with everyone else. As she neared the gates to the school, Honoka noticed a slight presence behind her. As she turned to see who it was, her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped; looking back at her was the one person she would have never expected.

Kira Tsubasa.


	2. The Invitation

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm back for another update :)! I finally got some inspiration on how to continue on with this story, so I really hope you like it. I most likely will not be able to post daily, seeing as end of year testing is starting. Also, teachers decided to suddenly dump hour's worth of homework on us so I'll be really busy the next few weeks. Enough with this, let's get to the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

"Tsu-Tsubasa-san, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be headed to UTX?" the usually perky ginger managed to finally choke out after what felt like an eternity of gaping. The petite brunette smiled and folded her arms behind her white school uniform.

"Ah, Kousaka-san, I was hoping I'd run into you this morning." To Honoka's surprise, she Tsubasa was speaking like they were old friends, not rival groups. "I would like to speak with you later this afternoon about our groups. Could you come by UTX later after class?" Honoka forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll tell everyone else and we can-"

"Actually," Tsubasa cut in, "I'd prefer it if we met with only you." Honoka froze; she felt adrenaline seeping into her blood stream making her hands start to sweat. Wait a minute. Why would she be feeling all nervous and fluttery like this? It was just a casual meeting…..right? Clearly sensing distress in Honoka's features, Tsubasa took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Unintentionally making her heart start racing even faster than it had before. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong," the brunette gave her a reassuring smile, "I just need to discuss an upcoming event with you, nothing serious."

The explanation helped to calm down the ginger enough for her to get out, "Of course, I'll be there!" She flashed Tsubasa the most cheerful smile she could muster, then pulled away and ran as fast as she could toward the school; trying to hold back the thoughts that were pushing their way into her mind.

 **A.N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, there is some stuff I need to do right now. I'm most likely going to finish it up later tonight though. Thank you for all the nice reviews and for taking the time to read what I put out. Have an amazing day!**

 **~Syd~**


	3. Racing Thoughts

**A.N: Now that I'm finally done with all my work, I can continue with the story. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

Honoka walked into homeroom and plopped down in her seat with a loud sigh. Her usually blank mind was overflowing with thoughts about the one and Tsubasa. Suddenly she was snapped out of her day dreams by Umi, slapping her hand down on Honoka's desk. With a small shriek, the ginger tried a combination of standing up, and jumping backwards. This simple action caused her to slip over her chair and land flat on the floor.

While Kotori fought to smother her giggles, Umi yanked her up and proceeded to scold her about being so absent minded all the time. After finally escaping Umi's tight grip on her arm, Honoka sat back down without a word of protest.

As hard as she tried to pay attention to all her lectures during the day, Honoka's thoughts always drifted back to Tsubasa. During a particularly mind numbing lecture about tessellations, her thoughts became impossible to ignore.

 _I wonder what kind of lectures Tsubasa could be in right now, I hope she wasn't late to class after meeting with me this morning._

 _I wonder what she has in mind when we discuss group matters today._

 _Whatever it is, I'll definitely pay close attention; I'd pay close attention to anything she said…._

Honoka jerked upright, she felt her heart start to beat faster. She rested her chin in her hands and discovered her cheeks burning with a red passion. Clearly uncomfortable, the ginger tried to close her eyes and collect her thoughts and slow her racing pulse. The so called "solution" did just the opposite of what she expected; every time she closed her eyes she saw Tsubasa's shining emerald eyes staring back at her.

 _What is this?_ Honoka mentally screamed at herself.

 _Why am I all of sudden feeling this way!?_

 _Me and Tsubasa are barely even friends_

 _I…..I guess I just wish we were more than that._

After what felt like the longest school day in eternity, Honoka fled through the hallways of Otonokizaka high, hoping she wouldn't be seen by any other members of Muse. Thankfully, she was able to grab her school bag, and leave the academy before anybody noticed. Knowing that spontaneously skipping idol practice on the roof would surely earn harassment from Umi, Honoka decided she would just explain tomorrow.

Honoka ran as fast as she could towards UTX, once she neared the gaping tower of glass she let her footsteps transition into a slow walk. Giving herself 10 seconds to collect her bearings, Honoka walked calmly towards the entrance. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice shouting her name; she turned to see that the voice belonged to the one and only Kira Tsubasa.

 **A.N: Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed. I still have some assignments to finish up. Leave a review if your teachers are deciding to be particularly evil this week.**

 **Have a great day ~Syd~**


	4. The Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

"Oh….um…..H-hi…Tsubasa-san."

"Hello Kousaka-san," the brunette ran her fingers through her short glossy hair. It occurred to Honoka that her rival might be taking pleasure in making her uncomfortable. She decided she would show Tsubasa just how business-like she could be. She put on her most serious face and as calmly as possible said, "So, you want to speak about the business of our 2 groups?"

Tsubasa looked a bit surprised at the sudden change in attitude, but she pressed forward anyways. "Yes, I did; and if you'll follow me I'll take you somewhere a bit less crowded."

"Of course," Honoka smiled, "lead the way."

Once inside an empty classroom, both girls pulled up chairs and took a seat. Immediately, Tsubasa got down to business. "So, Kousaka-san, you know about the recent fundraising event to help build better and more sanitary hospitals. I assume you were invited to perform."

Honoka remembered it well, she had been so excited to attend, but of course Umi had to go and ruin it. She had decided that they wouldn't go against Honoka's wishes. She recalled how Umi claimed that if they got into another mess with A-Rise, things would end badly. Now here A-Rise was reaching out and trying to be nice.

Trying not to pout, Honoka mumbled, "Yes we were invited, but we had to decline due to certain conditions." The excuse was weak, but still had some truth in it.

"I see," said Tsubasa slowly, "well, I'll just cut to the chase then. We want Muse and A-Rise to perform together at the event. While Honoka should have been thinking about a way to say no, all she could think about was how if she accepted the offer, she and Tsbuasa would get to spend much more time together. Suddenly, another thought crossed her mind; the more time she spent with Tsubasa, the more they could get to know each other better, just like she had thought about that very morning.

Before she knew what she was saying, Honoka had blurted out, "I'd love to! I'd have to speak with everyone else, but I'm sure they'll be just as excited!"

Tsubasa's gently face lit up with a huge smile, "Really?! That's amazing! Talk it over with the group and meet me at the same spot tomorrow with your final answer. Will that work for you?"

"Absolutely," Honoka practically sang as she thought about how excited everyone else would be. As she left, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she sprinted back towards Otonokizaka hoping that her fellow members of Muse were still there.

 **Time Skip**

Honoka slammed open the door to the club room, hunched over from trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, Honoka," Nozomi said calmly as she shuffled her tarot cards, "We were thinking that you wouldn't show up today. Is there any specific reason as to why you decided to skip practice?"

Honoka was practically jumping up and down as she shouted, "Yes! Everyone, I have a huge announcement to make!"

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty lazy and just kept procrastinating until I got an idea. I will REALLY try to update more often.**

 **~S**


	5. The Vote

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

Suddenly, Honoka heard herself shout, "I'm in love with Tusbasa-san!" Nozomi and Eli just stared at her, shocked. Rin, Hanayo, and Maki all simultaneously passed out, Kotori burst into tears, and Umi and Nico just stared at her in shear disgust. Honoka could only stand and watch as her world fell apart.

Honoka blinked as Eli shook her hard on the shoulder. It had only been a day dream, as Honoka inwardly sighed with relief.

"You had a big announcement?" Eli said slowly, as if trying to predict what Honoka would do next.

"Oh…..Ehhhh…..Right. I just got back from a meeting with another idol group and they want to perform with them at that hospital event thingy." She stopped to glare at Umi before continuing, "The one that Umi declined without my permission."

Maki, who had quietly been going over some sheet music, glanced up and asked, "And who might this other idol group be?"

"Well, that other group is the reason we will need to take a vote," Honoka shifted her gaze to the floor and shifted her weight from side to side. "It's…Um… A-Rise?"

It was at that moment, that all hell broke loose inside the small classroom. Hanayo, Eli, and Kotori just gaped at her, still processing the information. Umi, Nico and Rin all started talking at once. Maki pinched her eyes together and shook her head, while Nozomi sat calmly, shuffling her tarot cards.

"Everyone just CALM DOWN!," Honoka screamed at her group. "This is why we are going to take a vote. Ok, everyone in favor of dancing with A-Rise, raise your hand."

It was Honoka, Nozomi, Rin, and Hanayo. Opposed to the offer, were Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico, and Eli. A 4-5 ratio meaning that the group would not be dancing with A-Rise. As much as Honoka pleaded, begged, threatened, and cried, nobody from the other side would budge on their vote. Furious about the outcome, Honoka stormed out of the club room and went home for the night. As she lay on her bed that night, all the thoughts came flooding into her mind.

 _How am I going to explain this to Tsubasa?_

 _She looked so excited when I told her we would do it, her smile was so amazing and her eyes were so bright._

As her eyes drifted closed, she decided she would figure out how to tell Tsubasa tomorrow. When tomorrow came, Honoka slunk out the door to Otonokizaka and sat through her lectures with her mind a million miles away. After the final bell, Honoka walked slowly towards UTX with a pained expression on her face.

She jumped at a tap on her shoulder. "Wow, sorry. Did I scare you?" Slowly turning, she faced Tsubasa who gave her another one of her dazzling smiles. "So has the group decided?"

"Yes…..We did. Unfortunately, we had a four to five vote, so we will have to decline." Tsubasa's face fell, but as she looked up she asked her a much unexpected question. "Then would you consider doing a duet with me?"

 **A/N: I have to thank** **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** **for giving me the inspiration for the first part of the chapter. Your review really gave me a ton of inspiration, sorry I had to change it a little bit. :) Thanks again for the help.**

 **~S**


	6. Hiding Something

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in over a month. I actually broke my hand, and couldn't type with it until it somewhat recovered. Despite that, I have a new chapter finally done.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Live or any of its characters**

"Nozomi...?" Eli questioned softly as the two third years walked home. The golden rays of the sunset basked them both in warm light. Nozomi turned to face her.

"Problem Elichi?" Came the calm, dignified response.

"No, it's just...don't you think Honoka's been acting a bit strange this past week?" After a long pause came, "...Yes...although I thought it was just me."

"Ever since we voted on the whole A-Rise mess, she seems distant, yet jumpy all at once. What do you think is going on with her?"

"Isn't it obvious Eli? She's hiding something."

"Wh-what?! How can you tell just like that?!"

"Although it may come as a shock, everybody can tell."

"Well then," Eli gave a small pout, "how do you propose we get her to tell us."

"I've already given Kotori and Umi the task of discovering what's wrong. They are her closest friends out of the group...Besides, if they can't draw it out of her I'll just resort to my own tactics." With a smirk, she held up her hands and make squeezing motions with her fingers.

Breathing a sigh at Nozomi's devilish smile, Eli turned to gaze back at the sky.

 _I sure hope it doesn't come to that,_ she thought as the last light of day washed over her.

XX TIME SKIP XX

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi sat around a table with a plate of manju placed in the middle as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So... Honoka-chan," Kotori suddenly broke the silence," Have you feeling okay lately, you haven't been yourself...Honoka?" Looking up, Kotori saw her friend staring off into space, completely oblivious to any means of conversation. Shooting a pained glance at Umi, the bluenette rolled her eyes and slammed both of hands down of the table.

"Honoka! Can you not keep your wits for a mere 10 seconds?! For the love of-"

"What Umi-chan is trying to say," Kotori promptly cut in, "is that we need you to pay attention right now. We really need to speak with you about a...eh...pending issue."

"A pending...issue? I thought we were going to eat manju..." With a heavy sigh, Umi pinched her eyes together and slowly shook her head, deciding to get straight to the point.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Kira Tsubasa would it?" The look on Honoka's face confirmed both girls suspicions. "I assume you two spoke further after you told her we declined the offer?"

Honoka reflexively cringed at the mention of the disscussion.

 _"Would you be willing to do a duet with me?"_

 _"A d-duet? Like...just the two of us?...alone?"_

 _Tusbasa nodded curtly, "Correct,"_ _she stood patiently waiting for an answer._

 _"Well...I, uh...don't exactly have the time since I still have to practice with U's and-"_

 _"In that case, would you mind sacrificing your weekends to practice with me? I know it won't be much time, but..._

 _As an awkward silence settled over the two, Tsubasa slowly let her head fall as she mumbled, "I guess I'll take that as a no then..."_

 _Honoka snapped up her head and on an impulse squeezed Tsubasa's hands and cried, " No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! It's definitely a yes, I was just a bit shocked that's all!"_

 _Tsubasa let out a huge sigh of relief and her face once again lit up and her striking green eyes shone once more."That's so good to know, if you'll lend me your phone so I can put in my number. That way I can text you the details later."_

 _"Sure."_

 _After receiving her phone back she walked back towards her home, smiling brightly._

Honoka glanced up, only to see a manju being launched fast towards her. Without having a second to think or respond, the manju hit her square on the forehead, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Moaning in pain, she hazily sat up, only to face a furious Umi.

"Would you care to tell us why you've been staring into space for the past 3 minutes?!" Kotori gently tugged on Umi's sleeve, trying to calm her down.

"Is there something you want to tell us Honoka-chan? You can tell us if something's wrong you know."

"Oh, no, I'm just fine," Honoka reassured her with a forced smile," just a bit tired that's all." It wasn't a complete lie, but not completely true either.


	7. Caught

**A.N: I am literally the worst author ever. Officially. Seeing as I had about 4 months to update and I'm just now getting around to it. Okay, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters**

Honoka started walking home after a practice with Tusbasa, a warm breeze blowing the hair off her shoulders. So far so good; nobody else but her knew about what she was doing, or why. Why? That was a good question; she didn't even know the answer to it herself. Sighing to herself, Honoka started to think of reasons why she was really doing this. Was it for the charity event, because she wanted to help those in need? Was it because she felt bad that she had to turn down Tsubasa about the entire group dancing with A-Rise? Maybe not entirely but that could definitely be a partial reason. Just like the wind, Honoka let her thoughts swirl into a frenzy blowing her logic every which way.

 _It's time for me to face it. I am doing this because I like her, I like Tsubasa and I wanted to spend more time with her. Those are the facts and nothing more._

Being lost in thought, Honoka didn't notice a presence that was beside her until a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder. Snapping from her thoughts Honoka looked up and bit her lip, towering above her was Nozomi. Even without thinking, Honoka knew that Nozomi could figure everything out after the first words she spoke.

"Honoka, it's such a surprise to see you here. Usually you're out practicing with Tsubasa, did you end early." As Nozomi gave her a clever smirk, Honoka's eyes widened and her words came out stuttered and shocked.

"H-how did you f-find out about that, I never even t-told anyone."

"I assumed you did this on accident, but you subconsciously wrote in all the practice days on the calendar in our club room, everybody knows. We all have from the beginning; we just didn't say anything about it."

How could she have been so stupid?! They all knew from the beginning, she wrote it in plain sight, and on the calendar as well where EVERYBODY would see it, what was she thinking?

"Oh no, don't worry, " Nozomi cut in, "we all think it's a good change of pace for you, to take on some extra responsibility and even work towards bettering our relationship with A-Rise, we all support you about the decision, which is why we never mentioned it. But also because you never mentioned it and we figured out pretty quick you thought it was a secret."

Honoka let out her breath with relief, they knew, and they supported her. Everything was going to be okay. Well, almost everything. She still had to decide about something deeper than singing or dancing, she had to decide about her feelings. "Well if that's all, I guess I'll just be on my way I'll see you later-" Nozomi held out her hand. "Just a little prediction to help you on your way, maybe to clarify something on your mind." Looking at what she held up, she came face to face with a card. The lovers, that would definitely not clarify anything. Feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks she quickly turned to run away. "Well thank you for the advice but I really should be going. Bye!"

Nozomi turned away and smiled to herself, the same breeze blowing against her face, "That is definitely not ever, quite interesting in fact."

XX TIME SKIP XX

Upon coming back to the clubroom, Nozomi was bombarded with questions from everyone in Muse. After everybody calmed down and became reasonable again, Eli asked the first question.

"So, what did you find out?" Nozomi took a seat and looked up again, "There are definitely some mixed feelings on the situation, but I think most of all, Honoka is struggling with how she feels about Tsubasa. I believe a little push is all she needs and then she can figure the rest out herself."

"How shameful," Umi stood and slammed her hand down on the table I will not stand by and let this act play out."

"Fine," Eli said calmly, "How about we take another vote. All those opposed to the idea of helping Honoka please raise your hand. "

In the end, it was 1 to 7. Umi was drastically outnumbered.

"Ok," Eli continued, "We help her get a little closer but we need to keep it an absolute secret, Honoka needs to think she's doing this by herself."

Everyone agreed, and the plan was started.

 **A.N: Okay sooooo that took a different turn than I thought but I kind of like it. I want to keep going on this but I still don't know how often I'll update but it won't be every 4 month anymore. Please feel free to give me a review. Until next time! ~Sierra~**


End file.
